Anba
Anba (アンバ) to piosenkarka, która znana jest ze swojego głębokiego głosu i zdolności do udawania "genderbend" przez co jest nazywana "ryouseirui" bądź trap singer. Jest aktywna zarówno na YouTube jak i na NND, gdzie często prowadzi live'y. Jej covery teraz najczęściej mixuje sama, chętnie dołącza do różnych kolaboryzacji. Wcześniej jej covery mixowała Cillia (WAVE. ) oraz Momocashew, a Luki uważana jest za jej oficjalnego ilustratora. 15 stycznia 2013r. kanał Anby na YT został usunięty przez Google. Była w stanie go odzyskać, od tego czasu ma zapasowy kanał AnbaLenU2B. Razem z Lucy, Niiro, Lemon i Gulru tworzą grupe na Twitterze zwaną "Chumps". Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest znana z bycia pogodną i przyjazna dla osoób, które się do niej zbliżą. Współpraca i projekty #Członkini VocaLight (w YTChorus Chorus Battle) #Członkini insertnamehere (w VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) #Członkini wwwwwwwwww (w Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) #Członkini Umeshu-time z Vulkain (w KCEDB2) #Liderka Croɴest z Lulu (artysta) i Luki (animator). #Uczestniczka KCEDB1 z momocashew Lista scoverowanych utworów (2009.08.07) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderli" (Mine i Alice's Wonderli) (2010.06.08) # "Fukkireta" -Belgium/Len wer.- (2010.06.19) # "Happy Synthesizer" -Angielska wer.- (2011.02.07) # "Piora hearts Fan-Drama" (2011.02.13) # "International cooking channel: Valentine" (2011.02.19) # "Happy B-lated Birthday for Ameiro-san" (2011.04.14) # "Shinpakusuu #8022" (Heart Rate #8022) -Angielska wer.- (2011.04.25) # "Tabiji　" (Journey) (2011.05.06) # "Kimi ni Mune Kyun" (2011.06.22) # "ReAct" -Angielska wer.- feat. Anba, Miku-tan i KoKo (2011.06.26) # "LOVELESS×××" (2011.07.01) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream eating Monochrome Baku) -Angielska wer.- (2011.07.05) # "Anba's Uta no prince sama rant" (2011.07.17) # "Tonde! Mawatte! Mata Raishuu" (Jump! Spin! See You Next Week) (2011.08.04) # "Gontakure" (2011.08.17) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Gravesending Song) (2011.09.04) # "Saa, Docchi?" (Well, Which one?) (2011.09.08) # "(true story) Me i my friend unicorn" (2011.09.11) # "Juvenile" (2011.11.01) # "Emily" feat. Anba i Himuro (2011.11.03) # "World's contrast" (2011.11.06) # "Pia Hero" -Angielska wer.- (2011.11.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) -Trap wer.- feat. Anba i Ehmz (2011.11.16) # "Waiting for you" (2011.11.23) # "Dokuringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple i Cinderella) (2011.11.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadowstepping Etranger) (2011.12.05) # "In the end" (Linkin Park song) (2011.12.20) # "Twitter" (2011.12.27) # "Stronger" -Rap wer.- (2011.12.28) # "FRAME OUT" (2012.02.03) # "Marygold" (2012.02.12) # "The mad hatter" (2012.02.18) # "Liar's reward" (2012.03.03) # "PONPONPON" feat. Anba i Momocashew (2012.03.04) # "Super hero" (2012.04.05) # "Valshe no Baru no Hate" (2012.04.29) # "Tapinana no Uta" -Tapioca no Uta parody- (2012.05.04) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffoughts) (2012.05.28) # "Dou ni Mo Tomaranai" (Can't stop us) feat. Anba, mong i Katie (2012.06.01) # "Isshin Furan" (Wholehearted) (2012.06.17) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut off Line) -Angielska wer.- (2012.06.26) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2012.07.02) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made" (Until the Day I Can See You Again) (2012.07.18) # "Hello Strobe" -Freedom Rap Angielska wer.- (2012.08.07) # "Starlight Keeper" (2012.08.28) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.22) # "Melancholic" (2012.10.04) # "Pumpkin march" (2012.11.16) # "WAVE" (2012.11.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai" (I don't Care who, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Jabberwocky・Jaberwocka" feat. Anba i Nyamai (2012.12.09) # "Gravekeeper" (2012.12.19) #"Sarumane Isutori Game" (Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) #Toy Robot" (2013.01.21) #"Maji Love 1000%" -wersja akustyczna.- feat. Anba, ehmz, Lemonpurify i hakubaiLen (2013.02.13) #"BUNKA Kaihoku" (CULTURE Liberalization Ward) feat. Anba i K-chan (2013.02.27) #"stone cold" (Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) #"Prayer" (Prince of Tennis song) (2013.04.11) #"Fly Now, Fallen Crow" (2013.04.12) #"Teen Titans GO!" (2013.04.21) #"Romantic Breaker" (2013.05.02) #"Un Monde Sans Danger" (A World Without Danger) (Code Lyoko song) (2013.05.04) #"Empath 144 x Material World" (Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) #"Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging Idol Syndrome) (2013.06.03) #"Won't That Girl's Skirt Accidentally Flip?" (2013.06.28) #"Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) #"Deception" (2013.08.01) #"Give Me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" feat. Anba i Vulkain (2013.08.11) #"TonTon Mae!" feat. Anba i Heiki (2013.08.15) #"Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) feat. Anba i Vulkain (2013.09.17) #"Ambitious" feat. Anba i Vulkain (2013.08.29) #"High Ranged Test" (2013.08.29) #"Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.09) #"Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) (Zdjęty z YT) }} Galeria Ciekawostki *Umie mówić po angielsku, japońsku, holendersku. Umie tez trochę francuzki i niemiecki. *Ma dużo zwierząt, jednak najczęściej wstawia zdjęcia swojego psa nazwanego Miro. *Ma 150 cm wzrostu. *Ma bardzo niskie cisnienie krwi. *Ma obsesję z powodu bananów, do tego stopnia, że każe siebie nazywać "bananowym księciem". *Ona i Nyamai urodziły się w tym samym dniu. Nagrali razem cover "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" by to uczcić. *Kiedy mówi po japońsku, odnosi się do siebie jako "boku", co czyni z niej chłopczycę. *Intersuje się "DC-univerce". Sczególnie lubi komiks Batman. Jej ulubioną postacią jest Robin. *Jej ulubiona seiyuu (aktorem głosowym) jest Minagawa Junko. *Wcześniej pomagała producentowi VOCALOID'u Umerota i Shoohey w tłumaczeniu tekstów na angielski. *Ma głębokie zamiłowanie do gier słownych i często przeraża nim swoich przyjaciół. Jeden z nich złozył petycje przeciwko jej pun-nawykowi. *Używała tagu #Obamachan dla zabawy i przy pomocy swoich fanów stał sie trendem na świecie. *Jest wielkim fanem Yutubera vloggers z Angli. *Używa Sm58-shure do nagrywania i wykorzystuje Audacity jako oprogramowania do zapisu. *Jest fanką koreańskiej grupy f(x). Jej ulubionym członkiem jest Luna. *Niedawno nabyła sympatii do anime Shingeki no Kyojin z powodu Erena Jeagera. *Urodziała sie w Indiach, ale mieszka w Belgii. Linki * Twitter (po angielsku) * Twitter (po japońsku) * Blog (po angielsku) * Blog (po japońsku) * Tumblr * Soundcloud * TmBox * Facebook * The Interviews (Pytania po japońsku) * Fromspring (Pytania po angielsku) * deviantART * Instagram Category:Spis Category:Kobiety